


Immune Girlfriend

by kittycat_beans



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/F, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittycat_beans/pseuds/kittycat_beans
Summary: Someone asked for Abby with an immune girlfriend. Abby is younger in this.
Relationships: Abby (The Last of Us)/Reader
Kudos: 25





	Immune Girlfriend

_Ten, nine, eight, seven..._

You counted backwards in your head, fingers around your wrist to try and stop the bleeding. Warm red ran through your trembling fingers, coating your palm, your arm and the cement. You looked at your friend, the shock on her face making your own twist with something primal. Fear, you felt it in your heart and down your spine. She called your name, the sharp edge of a machete cleaving a runner's head in half.

_Six, five, four…_

You felt her warm hands on your shoulders and saw her lips move. She shook you. Once. Twice. You were pulled away from the building. The smell of wet grass reached your nose and you were showered in cold. Pouring rain drenched you from head to toe. A sound made your head turn and you were told to run away. You followed behind her, the loud beating of your heart in your ears. You ran until she stopped.

_Three, two, one…_

_"Abby…"_ , you moved your fingers away. You showed her the bloody circle of human teeth. She swallowed a scream and moved closer. Her cold hand on your cheek and her voice muffled by the rain, you barely caught her words but you were able to read lips.

**This wasn't anything to worry about.**

You stared at her with panic in your face. You raised your arm for her to take a better look. Rain cleaned most of the blood, leaving only the deep marks of the infected's bite. She told you that you should take the pills she had in her backpack. It would help you with the pain and with the infection. You knew she was lying to you but you took the pills anyways.

Abby took you into a building to find shelter from the rain. You entered a small house with broken furniture and mold on the walls. It was a bit warmer than the outside but your clothes were soaked and being in them made you uncomfortable. Still, you sat next to the cleanest spot in the house and covered your face with your hands, trying to keep yourself in-check.

You heard the dull footsteps of your girlfriend pacing around the room. You spoke up for her to calm down and come sit with you. She looked at you and gave a nod of the head, joining you on the cold floor.

 _"Abby, what's going to happen to me?",_ you spoke in a slow manner, gesturing with your hands. She gave you a shrug, mentioning the few files in her father's office. You asked how long until someone turned and she explained that it depended if it was a bite or spores. For a bite, she read it took a few hours until the person started to develop symptoms and then a day or two until they turned into an actual runner.

You frowned and put your hand on hers. She gave it a squeeze with a bittersweet smile on her face. You looked down at your wrist and then up at her. You knew she was trying to make you feel safe, like the bite meant nothing but you heard it from her; you had only a few hours before you became sick and put her in danger. You didn't want to be alone while you turned but you couldn't let her see you turn.

 _"Will you lock me in the room when I start to show symptoms?",_ you pointed down the hallway. She gave you a firm 'no' and promised she wouldn't leave you. _"If I turn and attack you, I'll hate myself."_ , your hands were frantic. You didn't think she understood how serious the situation was. _"You see what they do when they turn. You're not safe here."_ , you felt your face begin to warm up, your emotions slowly slipping out in the form of thin streams of tears.

Abby hugged you close to her. The hug wasn't the best with both your bodies freezing from the cold rain but you allowed her a moment to comfort you before you insisted that she should leave as soon as possible before it was too late. She refused to leave you. She put her hand against your chest and made you a promise: **we stay together no matter what.**

You realized what that meant and shot upwards with a loud scream. She gestured for you to calm down and you told her you refused to let her give up on her life before speeding towards the room and turning the lock on the door, trapping her on the other side.

You heard the banging on the door and covered your ears. Abby insisted until you told her to leave. She told you that she always kept a promise and planted herself against the door. You told her you wouldn't open it but she didn't budge. You saw the shadow of her seated form coming from beneath the door.

 _"Abby, you know if you stay you will have to shoot me. This door won't keep you safe…"_ , you sighed and sat down against the door. She made small-talk to pass the time, trying to distract you from the bite on your arm. It didn't work and after a while you decided to lay down with the hope of sleeping the pain away.

You woke up to the feeling of your stomach asking for food. It was strange but you could see lights coming through the window. Lights? You saw the Sun shine through the glass and you jumped up, touching at your wrist. Oh God, had you turned? No, only a few hours had passed. You touched your face, expecting to feel something different. Just skin and the little scars on your forehead and chin. You took your gun and tried to see your reflection on the dark metal. You seemed fine. Not pale or gray or with red eyes or yellow teeth. Was it a dream? It had to be...

You unlocked the door and almost tripped over your napping girlfriend. You ignored her sleepy protests and went into the bathroom, trying to see in the one bit of glass left on the mirror. You examined your eyes, your mouth, your hands. It all looked the same as they always did and you couldn't believe it!

_Holy shit, did the pills do this?!_

Abby slipped into the bathroom, watching you do some sort of Irish dance. You hugged her and kissed her cheeks and lips. She laughed, asking you what had gotten into you. You smiled and thanked her for the pills because they had kept you from turning.

"Wait, what?! That can't be right…", she looked at you with a confused expression. "They were just for the pain. How did pain-killers work?!", she checked your wrist and the bite was still there. None of you had imagined it so, what the Hell was going on?!

" _They had to! You said people turn in a couple of hours but look outside. It's at least mid-day so we slept for like…eight hours and I look fine!",_ you gave a twirl to show her you weren't sick. She stared with a look of disbelief, hand scratching at her head.

Slowly she started to remember all the files she had read on her father's desk back at the Firefly hospital. A lot of research on how the fungus took over the human body but no real proof that someone had survived a bite or spores. Only theories but they were based on nothing. None of the former operations on people with the infection had wielded results. None were made on live people so, maybe you were…

"W-what are the odds you are immune?", Abby's question made you pull away from her. You looked at your arm and then up at her. "You got bit. You should have turned but…you don't even have any of the symptoms…", the blonde left the bathroom to look through her bag, taking out a small book full of scribbles and writing. She read something in silence and turned to you with an expression of horror.

You didn't understand why. Why wasn't she happy that you were alive? You moved closer and sat down in front of her, asking what was on the book.

"I took notes everytime I read my dad's stuff. He said the Fireflies had tried to make a vaccine from the few infected people who died before they turned but they couldn't because the fungus needs a live host but…they were all the same. The only way to know if a vaccine is viable…they'd need a human who could survive the infection…but they never found one.", she looked at you with an odd shine in her eyes.

Abby took your hands with a wide smile. "If you're immune then they could make a cure. You could save everyone!", her excited tone was contagious and you couldn't help but smile, shaking her hands.

 _"Really? You think I could save the world?"_ , being that special felt so strange. You had always been very average and had trouble hearing sometimes but now you were _the most important person_ in the world.

Could they really make a cure? Could Abby's dad and the Fireflies save the world because of you?

You hugged Abby and laughed, _"I can't believe this! I am immune! I got bit and didn't turn!"_ , you stood up with a gleam in your eyes. She collected your things and suggested you started walking back home.

The sooner you got to the hospital, the sooner they could start making a vaccine! All thanks to some stroke of luck on your complex genetic code!

Of course, you didn't know what it actually meant that you would be used for a vaccine…

Abby gave you some time to rest once you two got to the hospital. She said she would explain what had happened to her father so he could prepare. You just nodded and hid in your room to eat after going hours without food. She left you with a hopeful smile.

You didn't notice just how many hours had passed until you ran out of magazines to read. Why was she taking so long? Did Jerry really need so much time to run blood tests on you? The wait made you feel uncomfortable. Like something wasn't quite right.

A knock made you jump. It must have been Abby finally coming to get you. About damn time! You opened the door with a wide smile, the name of your friend and lover dying on the tip of your tongue.

Rough gloves took you by the arms. Two men in gas-masks dragged you out of your room while you kicked and screamed. _"What are you doing?! Let go of me, damn it!",_ you shouted loud enough for the other soldiers to hear but nobody did anything. They just stared as you got dragged down the hallway.

You cried when they pushed you into a dark room and blocked the door. They mumbled to each other and you caught the name 'Jerry' before you heard the people outside start to run at a frantic pace.

Last thing you remembered was one of the guys poke your arm with a needle. The door opening and two shots being fired and your girlfriend with gore on your face. Then you started to feel _sleepy_ …

When you woke up you were being carried by Abby through a part of town you couldn't recognize. She was breathing very heavily and was covered in blood and mud. You noticed a backpack on her and a big shot-gun on her back. You blinked awake in her arms and touched at the gore stuck on her cheek.

" _Abby, where are--",_ she squeezed you tight against her chest and you saw the beginnings of tears in her eyes. You stroked her cheek and she looked at you with the most miserable expression you'd seen.

"They were going to kill you. We can't go back or they will cut your head open.", her answer was as clear as day. You slowly realized what happened. She saved your life by betraying everyone back at the hospital.

You croaked at her, _"But the cure. Your dad…"_

She squeezed you again, features softening into a dead, blank stare. Then she said, **"We stay together no matter what...",** before going silent.


End file.
